User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Bridget Morgan
Bridget Morgan is the one the current handful of Super Psychics alive. Back in "her day", she was an the most infamous and influential pirate alive- the "Pirate Queen". She was so powerful and dangerous, that the governments of the world, and the church, helped erase her from history after her capture. Appearance Bridget has very long black hair and pink-ish red eyes. She wears a very customized teal, yellow, red outfit, with a yellow sash, red bandanna/headband, with a bit of jewelry on it. She has red boots, which go up to the knees, and brick red-brown armor on the lower half of her thighs. If the wounds she's received throughout her life didn't all heal away, she'd be covered in scars. Personality Bridget is a powerful person with a strong will. When she was at large in the Golden Age of Pirates, her mere presence would bring silence to a room. She's a person who is draw to powerful people, or draws powerful people to her. She can seem to made comrades out of anybody, or make herself to comrade of someone more powerful. Despite her being a pirate, her sense of comradery and friendship among her crew is an iron, unbreakable bond which Bridget will honor. It was said that "Bridget's ships were the safest of havens". Bridget simply isn't afraid of anything, and will face literally anything head on- she once stood in the face of a barrage of cannon fire with a smile. Her crew knew Bridget would chase even Satan into Hell if it meant saving one of them. To betray Bridget's trust is to invite death. Bridget was never interested in treasure when she set out, always seeing it as an essential convenience than a goal. Her goal was to rule the seas and have and adventure of a lifetime - a goal she achieved. Background Bridget was born in the late 17th century, and by the time she was 18, the Golden Age of Pirates was underway. She was a pirate herself at the age of 16, and used her powers to win fights and steal. She wanted to see everything in the world, and stand at the top of the seas. Even though she was a woman, she rapidly rose to notoriety over the next two years, amassing a large crew beneath her. She was a very bold pirate, not afraid to attack to Navy head on when needed. She loved to explore the world, and would do so, and her crew was happy to follow, as they usually found treasure of all kinds. When Bridget was 19, she had become one of the boldest pirates around- going as far to as to build a floating town from boats, and further attacking the Navy. She gained to companionship of some of the greatest pirates around, but she never stopped exploring the world with her small crew. By the time she was 21, with her terrifying powers and authority, even the Navy and pirates acknowledged her as the "Pirate Queen". She was a terrifying woman with immense power and influence. She had an armada of pirate ships beneath her greater than the armadas of the wealthiest nations, and the sheer mention of her name would bring silence to any room. When Bridget walked into a a room, it fell silent, and her presence was purely intimidating. During these few years, Bridget felt that pirates had lost their edge, and only focused on gold, havoc, and nothing else, and would flee from the navy like cowards. So she herself began attacking pirates who "forgot what it means to be a pirate." The great threat Bridget posed to the Navy and other pirates, and generally the future of mankind was too great, and the navy and pirate lead equal efforts to stop her. Eventually, after one of the greatest sea battles of the sail-ship era, Bridget was exhausted, and with the help of another unknown individual, was captured. Bridget was locked away in the greatest dungeon ever made by man. After she was locked away, pirates, the navy, and countries around the world, with the help of the girl with of the church, quickly worked to remove all records of Bridget from history. The Golden Age of Pirates ended a year or two after. Other pirates names became infamous in history, as Bridget's faded from it. Psychic War Many years passed, and Bridget felt like she was wasting away in one of the best kept secrets in the world, around 260/270 years passed, and the psychic was started. She could hear the rumbling from outside, and managed to escape from her prison. She carved her own path in the Broken World, and became a terror who controlled a great portain of the world from Lumi and Marc. Bridget had trained and grew her powers to beyond what they were before. Lumi eventually defeated Bridget in a colossal battle, and ceased nearly all her territories, gaining Bridget's favor. Bridget then helped Lumi in the war against Marc, but was eventually killed by Marc months before the final battle. New World After Michelle remade the world, Bridget was put back into her prison. But Bridget was a powerful enough of a psychic that she remembered bits and pieces of the war. Bridget managed to break out of her aged prison. She was about to take to the seas, when she learnt about the state of piracy and the navy in the world. She once again wanted to set out to see the new world. She carved her own path through the world. She was gathering criminals, homeless and others under her as she traveled. She wasn't very impressed with the aspirations of the people who decided to follow her, and beat them all down. Those who couldn't get back up, she left behind, as your dream wasn't strong enough. As Bridget traveled, more and more people followed her, and once again, she took to the seas- although, avoiding the modern navy. Bridget had gathered a great number of people beneath her, and slowly traveled the world on a sail ship. Bridget though, seemed to have turned a new leaf, and was fighting criminals she came across around the world, mostly in poorer countries. Law enforcement around the world was discovering houses or towns with Bridget's flag- and that it was actually protecting those places from crime. After the creation of Faraday Isles, Lumi discovered the enormous ripples Bridget had made in the poorer places of the world, and went to see her. That's when Lumi appeared before her, and nearly everything which occurred during the war returned to Bridget. Bridget agreed to join under the now infinitely more power Lumi on the Faraday Isles, and never returned to piracy, even though she actually hadn't anyway. Not only does she protect the poorer countries of the world with her pirate crew, and small armada, she adventures around the world. One thing is for sure though, she spends a lot of time at the Box of Treats Cafe, and an equal amount of time patrolling the coasts of the Faraday Isles in her ship between adventures- leaving some of her crew on patrol all the time. During one of the World Psychic Games, Bridget entered with Melody, and the rest of the Box of Treats Cafe team. One of her matches was against Anthony Cole, who was using an incredible robot- incredibly powerful, and seemingly indestructible. It was a tough fight, but in a burst of power and speed, Bridget pounded it into the wall of the arena, crushing it, but exhausting herself. Powers In terms of raw power, Bridget is one of the strongest alive, beating even the power of Lucia Minniti and Lei Xiuying, bested only by Lumi, and rivaled only by Marcella Beaumont. Her attack power is devastating, as seen in her fight in the World Psychic Games, when she crushed the "unbreakable" armor of Antony Cole's mighty powerful robot with a fast and powerful stream of punches. Her power is that great, than even Lei Xiuying doesn't believe she could defeat her. Bridget has a great collection of natural abilities through being a Super Psychic: *Body Language Analysis *Companion Allegiance *Energy Attacks, Oversized Attacks - Bridget can generate energy attack from telekinetic force, psychic energy, and fire. *Fear Masking - Bridget can suppress her fear completely. Nothing has ever made her feel afraid, other that the fear of losing a comrade. *Indomitable Will *One-Man Army *Psionic Quintessence Force **Energetic Pressure **Psychic Shield - Like with Lucia Minniti, Bridget can create such an intense "aura" of psionic forces around her, it's impossible to reach her mind. *Enhanced to Supernatural Condition **Enhanced Marksmanship *Unpredictability Bridget's powers are all terrifyingly powerful. When used at their maximum, they're strong enough, but Bridget also has the Super Mutation, making her possession of these powers all the more frightening. *Self-Blood Pressure Manipulation *Determination *Emotion Empowerment *Intangibility Cancellation *Limited Self-Muscle Manipulation *Psychic Energy Manipulation *Pyric Spectrum Manipulation *Telekinetic Force Manipulation *Vibration Manipulation Other: *Power Mixture **Searing Telekinetic Force - By combing fire, psychic fire, and telekinetic force into one, Bridget can create an extremely power and fierce attack. Trivia *Bridget was once the most wanted woman in the world, and her bounty was the greatest ever seen, even by modern standards. Themes Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet